Under my skin
by Hachiiko
Summary: Fin de sixième année pour nos héros. Une dispute dans un couloir les mène à ouvrir un coffret qui va leur faire subir une étrange transformation. Prit de panique, ils décident d'aller voir Dumbledore mais Drago a une meilleure mauvaise idée...  en pause
1. La boîte à emmerdes

**Auteur**: Hachii

**Genre**: Aventure/Romance

**Raiting**: Tous publics.

**Pairing**: HP/DM

**Disclamer**: Ni Harry ni Drago ni aucun des autres personnages ne sont à moi, tout à J.K Rowling... passez-moi un mouchoir, faut que je m'en remette u_u

**Résumé**: Fin de sixième année pour nos héros. Une dispute dans un couloir les mène à ouvrir un coffret qui va leur faire subir une étrange transformation. Prit de panique, ils décident d'aller voir Dumbledore mais Drago a une meilleure idée...

**Mot de l'auteur**: Ceci est né d'un jour d'ennui où j'ai demandé à Tajuu de me sortir une idée, et après maintes idées, voilà ce qui en est ressortit. Les textes en_ italique_ sont les pensées en point de vue interne des personnages.

**Repère**: Ils ont en fin de 6° année mais aucun rapport avec les livres. Ne cherchez pas vraiment de choses logiques, je ne le suis pas, j'ai juste viré ce qui me plaisait pas et gardé ce qui me va :)

**Under my skin**

**-Tu crois que c'est quoi?**

**-Je sais pas.**

**-Tu sers à rien décidément.**

**-La ferme Malfoy, tu sais pas non plus.**

**-... ouvre-le.**

**-Mais bien sûr, et si ça me pète au visage?**

**-Bah tu seras pas plus moche que tu ne l'es déjà.**

**-Malfoy...**

**-Potter?**

**-On l'ouvre tout les deux.**

**-Ok... un...**

**-Deux...**

**-TROIS!**

Voilà, encore une fois ils avaient eut une mauvaise idée. Mais que voulez-vous, la curiosité est un vilain défaut! Et puis il ne restait qu'un jour de cours alors ils avaient pensé que c'était l'un des cadeaux que Dumbledore avait dispersé ça et là dans le château pour les récompenser de leurs efforts. Alors quand ils étaient tombé sur ce coffret, pendant l'une de leurs habituelles rixes, sur lequel il était marqué en gros « Ne pas ouvrir »... la suite vous la connaissez. Et maintenant, il étaient allongés par terre, le corps aussi lourd que deux scrouts à pétards adultes.

**-Ah Merlin, je savais que c'était une idée de merde de l'ouvrir! Potter, Abrutit!**

**-Non mais attends, t'as pas dit non pour l'ouvrir! Alors abrutit toi... saperlipopette... Malfoy, on a un soucis d'envergure gargantuesque.**

**-Gargatu quoi?**

**-Rien laisse, un truc moldu. Non mais sérieusement, faudrait que tu me regardes pour comprendre.**

**-De quoi tu parles, je suis trop out pour bouger là.**

**-En fait c'est pas plus mal que tu restes couché...**

Harry se glissa au dessus de Malfoy.

**-Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi.**

**-Merlin Potter qu'est ce que tu fous au dessus de... Potter... tu es blond?**

**-Et toi brun...**

**-Non je suis blond, Potter. Fallait me le dire que tu voulais devenir blond. Mais je te comprends, des cheveux comme moi... et puis, enfin pourquoi t'as les yeux bleus? Puis t'as fait de la chirurgie ou quoi?**

**-Malfoy... regarde ton uniforme.**

Harry se poussa et laissa Drago se relever.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il à mon AAAAAAAAAAH! C'est quoi ça? Pourquoi je suis aux couleurs des Griffondors?**

Il eut alors une illumination et posa son regard sur Harry.

**-Merlin... tout mais pas ça...Potter, on a échangé nos corps?**

**-Il semblerait...**

**-Ma vie est foutue... comment je vais expliquer ça à mes parents? Mon père va me déshériter...**

**-Mais non, on va aller voir Dumbledore et il va arranger ça! Dommage, c'est sympa d'être dans ton corps.**

Cette phrase émoustilla le Serpentard.

**-Ah oui? Qu'est ce que tu aimes?**

**-Et bien déjà, tes mains sont fines, tu as des doigts de pianiste...**

**-Je joue du piano, en effet.**

**-Ton corps est sacrément bien foutu!**

Harry avait ouvert la chemise pour admirer ses muscles qui se dessinaient sans forcer.

**-Oui bon ça va, ne te montre pas en spectacle, ne _m_e montre pas en spectacle.**

**-Oh, pardon. Bon y'a ça, et puis je sais pas mais, je trouve que l'uniforme a nettement plus de classe tout d'un coup.**

Il y eut un silence où Harry sourit à Drago.

**-Potter... tu te rends compte que tu me complimente ouvertement là...**

**-Doux Merlin, j'avais pas fait gaffe! J'irai à la messe dimanche me confesser... Et sinon, toi? T'es bien dans mon corps?**

**-Pas vraiment non!**

Le sourire d'Harry se fana aussi sec.

**-Ah ?**

**-Bah écoute oui, j'ai une tignasse qui semble avoir vécu trois guerres en première ligne, mes genoux ne semblent pas tenir beaucoup -Merlin Potter tu arrives à courir autant avec ça?- ensuite, j'ai des lunettes, Potter, des lunettes! Et enfin, le glaçon dans le WhiskyPurFeu... mon visage est tailladé d'une affreuse cicatrice! REGARDE! Là tu la vois?**

Harry sembla dépité par cette piètre description de lui-même.

**-T'aurai pu faire un effort, moi j'ai dis des trucs sympa sur toi.**

**-... écoute, Potter, on va pas commencer à verser des larmes. Allons voir le directeur et réglons tout ça.**

**-Oui.**

Le pas lent pour l'un, pressé pour l'autre, ils déambulaient dans les couloirs. Puis...

**-Potter... je viens d'avoir une idée.**

**-Je t'écoute?**

**-Demain c'est les vacances...je te propose un truc.**

Il se tourna vers Harry, les mains sur les hanches.

**-Ça sent l'idée foireuse ça, Malfoy...**

**-On passe un mois entier dans la maison de l'autre.**

**-Quoi? Non mais t'es pas bien!**

**-Réfléchi, on va s'ennuyer comme des rats morts pendant deux mois! Tu vas passer deux mois, deux longs mois enfermé avec ces gens que tu détestes.**

**-Si tu parles de tes parents...**

**-Non, tes moldus!**

**-Ah ! Ah oui... Et donc toi, TOI, Drago Malfoy, le type qui hais les moldus à s'en donner de l'urticaire, tu passerais un mois complet avec eux? Arrête, tu me chambres là.**

**-J'en ai l'air?**

**-Oh tu sais, avec toi je sais plus à quoi m'attendre.**

**-Potter... bon alors? Ça te va?**

**-Hum... je crois que oui, on va faire comme ça.**

Une poignée de main plus tard, les voilà à se donner maints et maints conseils histoire de ne pas se faire griller. Le lendemain et une nuit d'angoisse plus tard, les voilà qui partaient à bord du Poudlard express, la sixième année achevée.

Dans le compartiment où était assis Drago, Hermione et Ron régnait une ambiance joyeuse.

**-Enfin les vacances! J'en pouvais plus! Je vais voir Bill et Charlie, mes parents ont organisé un repas de famille! Tu vas faire quoi 'Mione?**

**-Je pars un mois en France! Et toi Harry?**

Pas encore vraiment habitué à son nouveau prénom, Drago bafouilla.

**-Heu... bah rien... je vais rester chez mon oncle et ma tante à faire le ménage je suppose.**

Seigneur, mais qu'elle idée foireuse il avait encore eut ? Il se rendait compte avec horreur de ce qui l'attendait dans quelques heures.

**-On t'écrira, ne t'en fais pas! Courage!**

**-Puis si tu veux, tu pourras venir au Terrier!**

_Le Terrier? … ah oui, Potter m'a dit que c'était là où habitait la belette. Non mais il ne manquait plus que ça!_

**-Oui pourquoi pas, mais le second mois alors.**

**-Comme tu veux, tu es le bienvenue quand tu veux!**

_Toi par contre, hors de question que tu mettes les pieds au Manoir._

Du côté des Serpentards, Pansy s'inquiétait du silence de son blond préféré.

**-Dray? T'es sûr que ça va?**

**-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, Pansy?**

**-Bah, je sais pas, d'habitude tu parles nettement plus, tu nous réprimandes, tu poses ta tête sur mes genoux...**

_Merde, tu me l'avais pas dit tout ça Malfoy! _

**_-_Je suis juste un peu fatigué, ça a été une année assez dure. Tu n'es pas fatiguée toi? Regarde, les autres dorment déjà.**

**-Oui mais eux c'est parce qu'ils ont bu toute la soirée! Ils ont pas dormis de la nuit! Toi t'es allé te coucher super tôt tu devrais être en pleine forme!**

Harry avait préféré jouer la carte de la prudence le soir d'avant en allant se réfugier dans les appartements du Serpentard au plus vite.

**-Je dois être fatigué mentalement alors. Repose-toi aussi, Pansy.**

**-Tu as mal à la tête? J'ai un truc si tu...**

**-Ça ira, merci!**

La jolie brune baissa les yeux et Harry se dit que son ton devait être un peu trop sec et qu'il l'avait blessé. Malfoy lui parlait-il comme ça? Enfin, pour lui elle était juste Pansy Parkinson, la fille la plus pénible de Serpentard! Mais ce n'était pas le moment de tout faire louper.

**-Heu, enfin, je voulais dire, merci, tu es gentille, mais ma tête va bien.**

Il lui prit la main et souris, ce qui déclencha une gêne chez la jeune fille.

**-Je... j'ai tendance à trop m'inquiéter quand il s'agit de toi je suppose.**

_Malfoy, j'espère que tu réalises que tu as quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour toi_.

**-Je vais bien.**

Harry serra Pansy contre lui et la força à se reposer. Elle était peut être un peu trop protectrice mais il découvrait une gentille fille malgré les apparences.

Une heure plus tard, le Poudlard Express se stoppa et la foule des élèves commença à rejoindre le quai. Pansy et Harry réveillèrent Théodore, Blaise ,Vincent et Grégory qui n'avaient visiblement pas récupérés.

**-Ah ma tête! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un groupe de métal dans le crâne!**

**-Tu n'avais qu'à pas boire autant, Blaise!**

**-La ferme Pansy... ne crie pas comme ça...ah c'est fou ce que les guitares font du bruit!**

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et sortie la première. Sur le quai, Harry chercha des yeux Drago et quand il le vit attendre avec Ron et Hermione il ne put s'empêcher de les rejoindre.

**-Hé! Potter!**

Drago se retourna, les yeux lançant presque des éclairs à son double!

**-Malfoy? Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Tu comptes déjà me gâcher mes vacances?**

**-Il faut bien que je commence les miennes en beauté, non? Plus sérieusement, il faut que je te parle, tu as deux minutes?**

Cette fois-ci, les yeux désormais verts de Drago ne lançais plus des éclairs mais des points d'interrogation.

**-Heu...oui.**

Drago suivit Harry un peu à l'écart.

**-Un problème, Potter?**

**-Non, non, rassure-toi. Je voulais juste te dire que tu as un coup avec Parkinson.**

**-Quoi?**

**-Si je te jure! Elle est super gentille en plus, je la connaissais pas sous cet angle là...**

**-Potter, tu te fous de moi là?**

**-Heu non...**

**-Ecoute, ça fait 6 ans que Pansy est complètement amoureuse de moi.**

**-... et tu ne l'aimes pas?**

**-C'est ma meilleure amie, j'ai jamais vraiment pensé à elle autrement que comme telle.**

**-Bah tu devrais y réfléchir...Ah, Monsieur Weasley est là, suis-le, tu trouveras mon oncle sur le quai côté moldu..**

**-Ok... Mes parents aussi viennent d'arriver.**

**-Bon alors, bonne vacances... _Harry._**

**-Je passerai un mot de ta part à la belette et à miss-je-sais-tout, _Drago._**

Ils se séparèrent et Harry fut touché que Drago pensent à saluer ses amis de sa part, même indirectement. Il se dirigea vers Lucius Malfoy qui salua à peine son «fils» en le voyant. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils transplanaient pour le Manoir Malfoy.

De son côté, Drago rejoignait Hermione et Ron.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait?**

**-Me souhaiter de bonnes vacances, c'est tout. Il m'a demandé de vous le souhaiter aussi.**

**-Malfoy? Il nous souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances? **Demanda Ron éberlué**. Il est malade, tu crois?**

_Oui il a une une idée pas fraîche dans la tête c'est pour ça qu'il se retrouve dans le corps d'un autre... qu'elle idée à la con j'ai eu moi..._

**-Non non, juste un élan de gentillesse, rien de grave. Prenez ce qu'il vous donne.**

**-Oh, oui oui, bien sûr.**

Hermione regarda si elle pouvait encore voir _Malfoy_ mais il était déjà partit visiblement.

**-Il est plus sur le quai. Je lui aurais bien retourné sa gentillesse si occasionnelle.**

_Allons bon! Granger m'aime bien on dirait finalement. Bref, passons, faut que je suive cet Arthur Weasley et puis le moldu qui sert d'oncle au balafré... _

Drago emboîta le pas de la petite troupe et se retrouva sur le quai côté moldu, ce qui l'effraya un peu.

**-Ça va pas Harry?**

**-Hein? Ah non, ça va Ron, juste que de revoir mon oncle et mon heu... cousin ne m'enchante pas plus que ça...**

**-T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir au Terrier tout de suite?**

Cette fois ci, Drago prit le temps de réfléchir à la proposition de Ron.

_Ok alors d'un côté j'ai un espèce de gros moldu répugnant qui va me traiter comme son elfe de maison mais l'assurance d'un lit et d'une certaine tranquillité, et de l'autre une bande de roux miséreux débordants de gentillesse et d'amour chez qui je serai traité comme le Prince que je suis ... non décidément y'a pas à choisir!_

-**Non je vais rester avec mon oncle, Ron, on se voit plus tard peut être!**

_Hors de question que je traîne avec les Weasley à si forte dose, l'infarctus serait trop proche!_

_Je me résigne donc, la mort dans l'âme, à me diriger vers cet être infâââââme... Oh merlin qu'il est laid! C'est dans ce genre de cas que je vois à quel point, moi, mon père, ma mère, mes aïeux... sommes et étaient d'une magnificence proche de l'interdit, que dis-je, du blasphème... Cela dit, ce type révèle mon âme de poète!_

Drago se vit donc saluer sèchement par Vernon Dursley qui le conduisit à la voiture qui fila tout droit vers le 4, Privet Drive.


	2. Help, sorcier au bord du gouffre!

**Under my skin**

La voiture de l'oncle Vernon se stoppa devant la petite maison au jardin sur-entretenu et débordant de fleurs en tous genre. Un flamant rose en céramique trônait fièrement au milieux de tout ça ce qui laissa le jeune héritier perplexe.

_Ok, où est ce que je suis tombé moi? Plus j'y pense est plus je me trouve d'un con...par Merlin, dès que le mois est écoulé je me tire d'ici au plus vite!_

En bref, Drago n'était même pas encore arrivé qu'il en avait déjà marre. Il descendit de la voiture, prit sa valise et suivit son nouvel oncle à l'intérieur.

_Bon, la déco n'est pas aussi horrible que je ne le pensais... juste que trop de fleurs tuent les fleurs mais bon, ne commençons pas à nous plaindre..._

_Ah tiens, ça, ça doit être la tante Pétunia... encore une fleur, décidément... Bref, oh Merlin elle est aussi laide que son mari. Par Salazar! Mais que fait ce porc à l'intérieur! _

**-Ah t'es encore de retour? T'aurais pas pu rester chez tes amis bizarres, cousin?**

_J'étais habitué à voir des choses suspectes à Poudlard, mais alors là, un porc qui parle... va falloir que je m'y fasse. Je suis supposé lui répondre?_

**-Et oui je suis de retour, va falloir réaliser, cousin. Crois bien que je serai resté là-bas avec plaisir.**

**-Bah la prochaine fois te gêne pas surtout!**

Dudley tourna les talons et retourna dans la cuisine, s'affaler sur le canapé.

**-Monte tes affaires dans ta chambre, mon garçon. Dit l'oncle Vernon.**

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre, trop impatient de s'isoler de ce monde de fous!

_Alors d'après le balafré, c'est celle là! Mais c'est minuscule! Comment il vit là dedans? Merlin mais il va se perdre dans ma chambre le pauvre! Et dans le manoir? J'ose même pas imaginer la galère que ça va être, il va se paumer à longueur de temps! Il va se faire griller, je vais me faire griller, et c'est LA que je vais être déshérité pour de bon! _

Drago se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix, les yeux étroitement fermés et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il tenta de dormir un peu. Après un temps qui lui parut une seconde, on toqua à la porte.

**-On mange, Harry.**

**-J'arrive.**

Dix minutes plus tard et toujours la mort dans l'âme, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigeât vers la cuisine où visiblement, personne ne l'avait attendu pour commencer le repas.

Il s'assit à la seule place libre et attendit.

**-Et bien, mon garçon, qu'attends-tu pour te servir?**

_Ah parce que c'est à moi de me servir? Merlin... mais où va le monde?_

**-Rien.**

Il attrapa le premier plat qui passait et se servit... de cette chose.

_Ok alors c'est de la viande visiblement et ça trempe dans une sauce rouge... de la tomate?_

**_-Depuis quand est ce que tu aimes le poulet basquaise, Harry?_**

_Oups, la gaffe!_

**-Heum, depuis qu'il nous en servent à l'école... ?**

**-Oh, ils font ça chez les fous! Pétunia, il va falloir arrêter d'en faire!**

Drago lança à l'oncle Vernon un regard à glacer tous les volcans du monde, ce qui eut son petit effet.

**-Je ne suis pas fou...**

**-Heu... et bien... je... ceux de ton école si!**

**-Et si c'était vous, les fous?**

La grosse face de l'oncle Vernon passa du blanc au rouge en une seconde.

**-Comment? Comment oses-tu nous traiter de fous? File dans ta chambre! Tu seras privé de repas ce soir!**

L'ex-blond tapa du poing contre la table.

**-Il manquait plus que ça! Et puis quoi encore? Non mais où est-ce qu'on va, me priver moi, MOI, de repas? Si je meurs de faim, vous allez entendre parler de Lucius Malfoy!**

Drago se leva de table furieux alors que la vaisselle tremblait encore des ondes de sa colère. Il remonta l'escalier à toute vitesse et s'enferma dans sa chambre, tapant dans le pied du lit avec fureur.

**-Non mais pour qui ils se prennent cette bande de moldus en surcharge pondérale massive ! Quand mon père saura ça il va les... oh bouse!...**

_Mais quel con! J'ai parlé de mon père devant eux! Ils vont se demander qui est ce Lucius Malfoy... oh mais aucune chance qu'ils trouvent, ils vont juste penser que Potter est devenu encore plus dingue qu'il ne l'est déjà..._ _Je vais lui envoyer une lettre, j'en peux déjà plus. Bon où est le papier à lettre ici?_

Il fouilla dans les tiroirs du bureau et en sortit un vague morceau de parchemin, une plume et un encrier.

Il écrivit:

_Potter,_

_Lis bien ce que je vais t'écrire parce que ça n'arrivera pas souvent : j'ai eu tord._

_J'ai cru que je pourrais passer un mois chez tes moldus, mais là, c'est pas possible. Je suis arrivé y'a même pas deux heures que je rends déjà la baguette! Ton oncle m'a mit dans une colère noire et j'ai même fait mention de mon père dans la dispute!_

_Navré Potter, mais il faut que je regagne mon corps, ma vie, mes habitudes au plus vite sinon, dans un mois c'est mon cadavre que tu retrouves... ou bien ceux des membres de ta famille de dégénérés!_

_Il faut contacter le professeur Dumbledore d'urgence et rectifier tout ça._

_Comprend moi, Potter, ma santé mentale est en jeu._

_Je pense bien que la vie de palace que tu dois vivre en ce moment te plait, mais pense un peu à moi, je suis livré à moi même ici! Et sans magie dans un monde déjà dépourvu de magie... je suis un sorcier au bord du gouffre._

_Tu as intérêt à dire oui._

_Cordialement_

_ Drago Lucius Malfoy qui pète sérieusement un plomb!_

_PS: Et je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point me faire appeler «Harry» pouvait être aussi traumatisant._

Il se tourna alors vers la fenêtre où attendait impatiemment Ahren, son hiboux Grand Duc. Depuis combien de temps était-il là à attendre de pouvoir rentrer? C'est fou ce que ces bêtes là pouvaient être intelligentes, Ahren et Hedwige avaient bien compris que leurs maîtres avaient changé de corps. Comme quoi, parler au animaux sert vraiment à quelque chose.

**-Tiens, apporte ça au Manoir Malfoy et donne-la à Potter. Fais vite surtout!**

Le grand oiseau déploya ses ailes et s'envola au loin. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la réponse d'Harry.

Et que pouvait il bien faire en attendant? Tournant et retournant dans la petite chambre, il examina tout ce qu'il voyait. Près du lit, il remarqua la photo sur la table de nuit.

_Ce sont les parents de Potter? Qui d'autre? Mais comment il a eut cette photo? Bah je m'en fiche, je veux juste sortir d'ici moi! Sortir, voilà, je vais faire ça en attendant le retour d'Ahren._

Il sortit donc de sa chambre et passa la porte d'entrée quand il entendit ricaner derrière-lui.

**-Et bah cousin, tu comptes allez où comme ça?**

**-Ça te regarde?**

**-Tu vas faire des trucs avec ton bout de bois?**

**-Ouais voilà, et tu vois justement je cherchais un cobaye sur qui faire pousser de gros furoncles, ça te tente de devenir encore plus moche?**

**-Quoi? Mais t'as pas le droit d'utiliser la ma... de faire des trucs interdits!**

**-Oui, espèce d'idiot, en général quand c'est interdit c'est qu'on a pas le droit. T'es un surdoué toi, ça crève les yeux... bon j'y vais, tâche de ne pas me suivre, j'ai pas envie qu'on me voit en ta compagnie.**

Les mains dans les poches, Drago suivit le premier chemin qui lui passait sous le nez.

**-Attends Harry! J'ai pas le droit de te laisse tout seul!**

**-Allons-bon! Et qui t'as demandé ça, gros tas? Ton paternel peut être?**

**-Ne m'insulte pas!**

**-Désolé, j'ai du mal à cacher la vérité quand elle est face à moi...**

Il reprit son chemin alors qu'il entendait Dudley hurler derrière lui quelque chose comme « Papa, Harry part tout seul! Il va faire des choses malsaines! »

_Des choses malsaines? Plutôt des trucs sains pour ma santé mentale oui! C'est quoi cette famille franchement! J'en suis à me dire que j'aurai mieux fait d'aller chez les Wealsey!_

A cette idée, des frissons parcoururent son corps. L'une ou l'autre, les deux situations étaient horribles. Il trouva un muret pas loin et s'y assis. Il se mit à observer le quartier. Drago le trouva sympa mais un peu trop convivial à son goût, les maisons étaient trop proches. Bon sang, l'intimité existait dans ce genre d'endroits? Il ne réalisa le temps qui passait que quand une voiture passa devant lui, le faisant sursauter.

_Bon sang, je suis resté une éternité à rien faire! Et voilà ça aussi ça mériterait un séjour à Azkaban! Faire perdre inutilement son temps à l'héritier Malfoy! Enfin... Ahren a dû revenir, je vais aller voir._

En effet, l'oiseau était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mais ce n'était pas Ahren.

_La chouette de Potter? Non mais si en plus il me prive de voir mon hiboux, je deviens quoi moi? Potter, la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je pense que je te casse un doigt._

Il prit la lettre qu'apportait Hedwige et la déplia frénétiquement alors que l'animal le boudait car elle n'avait rien reçu en récompense. Il lu:

**_Malfoy,_**

**_J'ai bien tout lu et je me suis régalé! Déjà parce que te voir aussi désemparé, c'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment une des choses les plus jouissives qu'on ai pu me donner de voir. Puis parce que ton écriture est très belle, je me suis toujours demandé comment c'était possible d'écrire comme ça... mais là n'est pas le sujet._**

**_Je vis en effet une vie de palace, seulement moi aussi ça me gonfle un peu. Tu as un père et une mère mais c'est presque comme si tu étais orphelin... et puis honnêtement, autant toi tu mérites ton titre de Prince de Glace, autant ton père mériterai celui de Roi du cercle arctique polaire! C'est fou ça, vous êtes nés sur la banquise, vous, les Malfoy ou quoi?_**

**_Ta mère a été un peu plus «humaine», j'ai eu droit à un baiser sur le front. Froid aussi, mais un baiser quand même. Et puis tout simplement, je ne suis pas chez moi du tout! Tout est si impersonnel ici!_**

**_En ce qui concerne Dumbledore, va voir Miss Figg, elle habite juste en face de chez les Dursley._**

**_Elle connait Dumbledore -si si, je t'assure! Par contre j'espère que tu n'es pas allergique aux poils de chats- Informe-là de la situation, elle préviendra le professeur Dumbledore._**

**_Après il suffira d'attendre sa réponse._**

**_Je pense que c'est tout._**

**_Bon courage pour la suite. N'hésite pas à être imbuvable avec ma «famille»._**

**_ Harry James -si tu y tiens- Potter_**

**_PS: Mon prénom t'emmerde, Malfoy. Ah et je t'ai envoyé du parchemin aussi, je n'en ai pas vraiment chez les Dursley._**

Drago replia la lettre et prit un nouveau parchemin. Il fallait avouer qu'Harry avait pensé à tout.

_Potter,_

_Je ne suis pas désemparé, a-t-on jamais vu un Malfoy désemparé? Et merci du compliment, décidément tu me trouves beaucoup de qualités, je vais finir par t'apprécier -non, n'y pense même pas en fait-. _

_Par contre, le fait de penser que ma simple condition te fait jouir me laisse perplexe... j'ai une affreuse image dans la tête..._

_Comment on peut écrire aussi bien que moi? Et bien c'est simple, tu passes tes journées à faire de la calligraphie jusqu'à ce que ton professeur te dises que c'est bon... quand tu as 5 ans crois moi, c'est assez pénible. Ton écriture à toi, par contre, n'est pas géniale, j'ai l'impression de lire une des lettres de mes fangirls! Oui Potter, tu as une écriture de fille!_

_Et que veux-tu, mes parents sont comme ça. Tu as déjà eu l'occasion de voir à quel point mon père et moi nous ressemblons, ce n'est pas une nouvelle._

_Mais ce n'est pas le sujet non plus._

_D'accord, j'irai voir cette Miss Figg -et non je ne suis pas allergique aux poils de chat, mais je déteste ces bestioles, donc peut être qu'il y aura un ou deux morts...-, j'espère qu'elle ne me posera pas trop de questions, je ne me sens absolument pas d'humeur._

_Y'a plutôt intérêt que ton professeur préféré ne soit pas partit aux Caraïbes, sinon on pourra l'attendre, la réponse..._

_Je ne suis pas un Griffondor, Potter._

_Le courage n'est pas de mon côté c'est pourquoi je vais plutôt passer mes nerfs sur tout ce qui bouge._

_ Ton cousin par exemple._

_ Drago Lucius- excuse mon aristocratie, surtout- Malfoy_

_PS: Mais moi ce n'est pas que mon prénom qui t'emmerde, crois le bien!_

Il allait plier la lettre quand il s'aperçut qu'Hedwige, non contente de ne rien recevoir avait déposé un petit cadeau sur le bras gauche du blond.

_Non mais je rêve!_

Il repris la lettre et écrivit.

_PS²: Potter! Ton idiote de chouette vient de me chier dessus! On ne chie pas sur un Malfoy!_

Furieux, il tendit la lettre à l'animal qu'il fit déguerpir avant d'aller nettoyer son bras.

Du côté du Manoir Malfoy, une personne s'étouffa de rire dans ses draps blancs en lisant ce dernier Post Scriptum.


	3. Les yeux dans le décolleté

**Mot de l'auteur**: Suite à un pari perdu concernant le chapitre précédent, Tajuu, mon serviteur, mon bras droit, ma dévouée et fidèle Grande Tij, s'est vu obligé de rédiger le début de ce troisième chapitre. Donc de la première ligne à « apte au transplanage » c'est de lui. C'est donc reprit à partir de l'arrivée du Poudlard Express. Merci à lui !

PS: j'ai décidé de faire de Harry un Harry un peu grossier, parce que ça lui va tellement bien.

Enjoy =)

* * *

><p>Harry se regardait lui-même retourner vers Ron et Hermione, non sans un petit pincement au cœur. Pincement qui le quitta lorsqu'il aperçu Drago se diriger vers sa baudruche des montagnes d'oncle. Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par une main glaciale se posant sur son épaule.<p>

****-Et bien Drago, on oublie déjà les bonnes manières ?**** demanda ironiquement Lucius Malfoy

Surpris, Harry réprima un mouvement de recul avant de s'incliner comme il le devait devant son "père".

_Si j'avais pensé à ça… On aurait dû aller voir Dumbledore…_

Le nouveau blond se redressa et reçu un baiser sur le front, étrangement chaud comparé au teint glacial de la femme déposant ce baiser.

****-Lucius, ça ne pourrait pas attendre un peu ? Nous retrouvons tout juste ton fils je te signale.****

Harry éprouva une gratitude qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir, envers une personne à qui il n'aurait jamais pensé.

_Aha Drago, besoin des bisous de sa maman ? Je te garantie au moins de remplir ton quota..._

**-******Puisque tu sembles avoir perdu ta langue Drago, rentrons, j'espère que retrouver l'air pur de notre manoir te déliera la langue.. De plus ça commence à sentir mauvais par ici.****

Suivant le regard de son «père», Harry aperçue toute la famille Weasley en joyeuses retrouvailles

_Et ma baguette dans ton royal derrière, ça sent bon selon toi, père ?_

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Harry esquissa un rictus et suivit sa nouvelle famille dans un endroit isolé, apte au transplanage...

La première image correcte que vit Harry après son "envol" fut deux immenses grilles d'un blanc parfait qui s'ouvrirent pour permettre à la petite, mais non des moindres, famille d'accéder à la cour de gravier blanc menant à des escalier de granit taillé menant eux-même à une porte en bois brut.

_Et beh... ça pue la pauvreté ici. N'empêche, c'est vraiment beau... Ah! C'est quoi ça?_

Harry venait de voir un des paons albinos qui se baladaient librement dans la cour. Il les trouva très beaux et se dit que s'il s'ennuyait, il irait certainement les observer.

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir et furent directement accueillis par un elfe de maison.

**-Maîtres, soyez les bienvenues chez vous, le jeune maître est de retour au Manoir, le jeune maître doit être content. Le jeune maître veut-il que Wooka le débarrasse de sa cape?  
>-Heu oui, merci.<strong>

Narcissa tendit aussi sa cape mais Lucius ne fit qu'observer son fils.

**-Drago... ne serais-tu pas malade?**

**-Je... non, pourquoi dis-tu cela père?**

**-Depuis quand remercie-tu les elfes de maison?**

_Depuis que je suis Harry Potter coincé dans le corps de ton abrutit de fils!_

**-C'est à cause de Granger! Elle a fondé une sorte de... de secte étrange pour la protection des elfes de maison... et maintenant, dès que l'on est discourtois envers un elfe de maison, c'est très mal vu. Alors je préfère... éviter les ennuis inutiles.**

_Oh l'explication foireuse qui tient pas la route!_

**-Une secte dis-tu?**

**-Oui enfin, une secte, une secte c'est vite dis... un clan?**

**-Un clan?**

**-Oui, comme un clan de nudistes, tu vois...**

Les yeux grands ouverts du maître de maison ne plurent pas beaucoup à Harry qui se dépêcha de s'excuser auprès de ses parents puis de monter les escaliers pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Heureusement que Malfoy lui avait bien indiquer où elle se situait parce que des portes, il y en avait un peu à tous les coins de couloirs.

_Non mais la gaffe dès le début! Bon déjà va falloir que je m'habitue à traiter cette Wooka comme une malpropre... et arrêter de parler de clans de nudistes... Peut-être qu'une liste s'impose..._

Harry chercha donc du papier et de quoi écrire, s'installa au bureau et commença sa liste.

Quand on frappa à sa porte pour lui annoncer que le repas était servi, il avait vaguement noircie son parchemin de «_Je ne dois pas avoir une attitude de Griffondor car Griffondor au pays de Serpentard ne ferait pas long feu _» et autres «_Éviter de parler de choses insanes devant Lucius Malfoy car il serait choqué! _»

Il descendit l'escalier cette fois-ci et se dirigeât comme il pu vers la salle à manger...

_Heureusement que j'ai du flair! Ils devraient penser à poser des panneaux à tous les carrefours dans cette baraque... Ah ça doit être là._

Il entra dans la grande pièce et s'installa face au couvert libre.

**-Bon appétit, père, mère...**

**-Bon appétit Drago.**

**-...**

_Merde, il a encore les nudistes en travers de la gorge... Bon tant pis, ça lui passera! C'est pas tout mais moi j'ai faim! Y'a quoi à manger? Oh chic! Du... heu qu'est ce que c'est? Bah on s'en fiche, ça sent bon! Comme je le dis souvent «si ça sent bon rempli-toi le bidon, si ça pue n'y touche plus»!_

Il voulut attraper son couteau et sa fourchette mais un dilemme se posa.

_Ok, alors pourquoi 18 couteaux et 24 fourchettes? Bon ok j'exagère mais pourquoi y'en a autant?_

**-Un problème?**

**-Heu, non mère... **

Il ferma les yeux puis prit une paire de couverts au hasard, ceux les plus prêts de l'assiette... ce qui ne déclencha aucune vague du côté des parents.

_Ouf... ok, cataclysme évité..._

Le repas se passa tranquillement sans qu'un mot ne soit plus échangé. Harry pensait bien que les Malfoy ne seraient pas du genre folle tablée mais bon, à ce point là...

_Et ben, il dû leur manquer, l'héritier, c'est fou comme ils s'intéressent à sa vie..._

**-Alors Drago, dis-moi... comment se sont déroulés ces derniers mois?**

_WOW! Il serait pas un peu légilimen le père Malfoy?Hum... testons pour voir... Lucius, ta femme à un décolleté ultra plongeant qui me fait bien envie...Non pas de réaction? Ok tant mieux, j'aurai grillé ma couverture sinon._

**-Bien, père. Merci de demander.**

**-Rien de... mauvais?**

_Ah bah y'aurait bien ce petit accident de couloir avec un certain Harry Potter mais je veux pas te faire recracher ta soupe, la nappe est quand même bien jolie!  
><em>

**-Non rien, mes notes sont bonnes et rien qui ne concerne les professeurs non plus.**

**-Je vois. Et sinon, tu seras bientôt en âge de te marier.**

_Oulà, sujet délicat là! Mayde mayde, Potter en détresse!_

**-Tu as déjà réfléchie à une potentielle future épouse?**

**-Et bien...**

_Ah quand même, il a le choix! J'aurai jamais cru ça! Oh mais j'y pense! Drago mon cher, je sais que tu vas me haïr mais bon, un peu, plus un peu moins... on est plus à ça près toi et moi..._

**-Il y aurait bien Pansy mais...**

**-Pansy Parkinson?**

Narcissa venait de prendre part à la discussion.

**-Tu songes à elle?**

**-Et bien, elle est jolie et très gentille. Nous sommes très proches...**

_Harry observa successivement les visages concentrés de ses nouveaux parents. Il jouait avec la vie de Drago Malfoy là, et il adorait ça, bien qu'il flippe un peu quand même. Lucius reprit._

**-Epouser l'héritière des Parkinson... oui pourquoi pas. Ce sont des Sangs-Purs tout à fait respectables.**

**-Et puis je connais bien sa mère. Il n'y aura pas de problèmes entre belles-mères...**

_Ah ça c'est important! Parce que les belles-mères, jte dis pas..._

**-Tu es sûr de toi, Drago?**

**-Oui... ?**

_Il y eut un nouveau silence, quelques bruits de couverts puis Narcissa parla à nouveau._

**-Cela veut-il dire que vous êtes déjà en couple?**

_Oulà bis, dans quel merdier je me suis fourré?_

**-Non, pas vraiment.**

**-Comment ça, pas vraiment?**

**-Disons que... Pansy et moi ne sommes pas ensemble mais qu'on s'apprécie énormément.**

_Comprenez « je me la tape tous les dimanches dans les vestiaires du Quidditch... »... mais sinon vous pouvez aussi ne pas comprendre et stopper cette discussion, pitié!_

**-Bien.**

Le mot de fin était dit. Le silence retomba et il ne se leva pas, même une fois le repas terminé. Décidément, ces gens étaient froids comme la glace. Mais Harry devait bien avouer qu'ils étaient impressionnant.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Cette aventure promettait d'être des plus fatiguante.

**-Je vais pas tenir longtemps moi ici! Puis je suis pas à l'aise... **

Il regarda autour de lui. La chambre était immense, les murs lui semblaient si loin, la lumière à travers les grandes fenêtres si pâle... rien de chaleureux, tout était matériel, pas charnel.

**-Je vais devenir parano' , j'en suis sûr... he? Oh! C'est le hiboux de Malfoy!**

Il se releva et alla lui ouvrir, le gratifiant d'une petit caresse. De nouveau sur le lit, il lu la lettre, la relu et la relu encore, admira les courbes fines des lettres.

**-Il écrit sacrément bien, le garçon! Bon, répondons-lui, sinon il va nous faire une syncope...Alors «Malfoy...»**

Quelques minutes plus tard, il faisait partir Hedwige, sa lettre au bec.

**-Et maintenant... ? Ah je sais!**

Il sortit en courant de sa chambre, puis se mit à marcher... un Malfoy ne court par dans les couloirs.

_He! Je me met à penser comme un Malfoy!... je dois avoir peur ou pas?_

Il ne se posa pas la question longtemps car il arrivait déjà dans la cour. Tournant le regard dans tous les sens, il décida d'aller se poser sur un des bancs de fer forgé. De là il pourrait observer les paons à loisir jusqu'à ce qu'Hedwige revienne.

Ces bêtes étaient vraiment superbes, quoi que quelque peu effrayantes, avec leurs corps blanc et leurs yeux rouges...

Finalement, l'oiseau revint et i se précipita dans sa chambre pour recevoir la lettre. A la lecture de deuxième Post Scriptum il s'écroula sur le lit.

**-Hedwige! Tu lui as vraiment crotté dessus?**

Indigné par ce souvenir, la chouette leva le bec.

**-Ma pauvre, je ne te renvoie pas avant un moment, tu y laisserais des plumes. Bien, je vais lui répondre.**

**_Malfoy,_**

**_Oui je suis moi même étonné de te trouver tant de qualités! Mais que veux tu, il y a un début à tout!_**

**_Toi par contre tu n'arrives toujours pas à m'en faire un! Mon écriture ne ressemble pas à celle d'une fille! Qu'elle soit brouillonne je veux bien mais qu'elle soit féminine, non, je suis contre!_**

**_… bref, va la voir au plus vite qu'on règle tout ça._**

**_Au fait, toutes mes excuses pour le petit accident avec Hedwige, mais il faut être gentil avec les animaux, Malfoy! En parlant d'animaux, les paons dans ton jardin sont vraiment captivants! Tu m'en donneras un en souvenir? Je suis sûr qu'il sera du meilleur effet dans le jardin de la tante Pétunia._**

**_C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire je crois... ah non, encore une chose... je voulais attendre pour t'en parler mais vu la gravité de la chose, tu dois être au courant._**

**_Avant toutes choses, je veux que tu saches que nous sommes les meilleurs ennemis qui existent alors s'il te plait, n'oublie pas ça._**

**_Voilà, nous avons eu une petite discussion tes parents et moi sur ton avenir, et surtout ton mariage... il en est ressortit que tu as 90% de chances d'épouser Pansy._**

**_Toutes mes félicitations!_**

**_Cordialement, respectueusement, avec tout plein de fleurs!_**

**_Harry James Potter, qui sérieusement flippe pour sa vie là..._**

**_PS: Pour ma défense, je dirais juste que toi et Pansy formez un très beau couple et que vos enfants seront superbes!_**

Harry hésita longuement avant d'envoyer la lettre. Finalement il la confia à Ahren, l'accompagnant d'une boîte de chocolats demandée à Wooka ainsi qu'une des superbes roses du jardin.

Le cri qui fut poussé à 22h ce soir là du côté de Privet Drive aurait pu réveiller un mort et il sembla à Harry qu'il ne lui restait pas longtemps à vivre...


	4. Au bord de la crise de nerfs

**Under my skin**

**Mot de l'auteur: Je remercie tous ceux qui laissent une review! Je pensais pas qu'elle aurait un peu de succès ^^' Merci beaucoup à vous, même les revieuweurs anonymes =) Et un gros pardon pour cette pause dont je ne vous ai pas prévenue. Il est fort possible que la suite tarde aussi. Je m'excuse aussi que ce soit plutôt court mais comme je fais un coup Drago un coup Harry, parfois c'est juste un passage pour diriger l'histoire ^^'**

**Enjoy~**

_Non, je rêve, c'est pas possible, il se fout de moi là! IL SE FOUT DE MOI! De quel droit il joue mon destin comme ça! Epouser Pansy? Non mais ça va pas? Pas que je l'aime pas mais enfin, c'est ma meilleure amie! On va devoir se marier, je sens que je vais avoir mal au cœur de la voir en robe de mariée, ma petite Pansy qui se marie... et puis après le pire! Je vais avoir une attaque, je vais mourir direct parce que c'est avec moi, MOI qu'elle va se marier! MERLIN salaud!... non Potter salaud mais bon toi t'es déjà au courant...T'as de la chance de miss-je-sais-tout soit déjà fiancée à l'autre belette apathique parce que sinon, je te la collais dans les bras!_

Hors de lui, Drago s'assit sur le lit trop petit d'Harry et prit sa tête entre ses mains, cherchant au plus vite un plan pour se sortir de ce bourbier... ou au moins parler avec ses parents... parler avec ses parents!

**-Il n'y a que ça à faire. Potter pourra très vite se faire à ma vie de luxe, on fait vite fie du climat polaire qui règne au Manoir, il fait sa chochotte, c'est tout. Mais moi, je peux pas tenir un mois! Tant pis, je vais prendre la raclée de ma vie mais au moins, je serai enfin de retour chez moi.**

Il sortit en trombe de la maison et tambourina à la porte que l'écriteau indiquait comme étant celle de Mrs Figg, se fichant bien du fait qu'il soit minuit passé.

**-Mrs Figg, ouvrez c'est d'une urgence capitale! Des vies sont en jeu! L'avenir du monde est entre vos mains! Bougez-vous un peu les fe... ah quand même!**

**-Harry? Mais que fais-tu devant chez moi, mon garçon? Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est?**

**-Non et je dois bien vous avouez que je m'en tamponne! J'ai une affaire urgente à régler et vous êtes la seule qui puisse m'aider!**

**-Oh je vois, entre, entre. Un peu de lait et des gâteaux?**

**-Non merci, par contre, virez vos chats, je pourrai pas contrôler mes pulsions meurtrières très longtemps là...**

**-Mais pourtant tu les adores d'habitude, Harry!**

Ils s'assirent dans le salon et Drago déballa son paquet surprise.

**-Alors voilà, vous avez intérêt à me croire, parce que sinon c'est pas vos chats qui y passent mais vous.**

**-Harry!**

**-Je ne suis pas Harry.**

Il y eut comme un instant de blocage dans l'esprit de la vieille femme.

**-Mais si...**

**-Mais non, écoutez, c'est assez dur à gober mais voilà, Potter et moi, Drago Malfoy, nous avons malencontreusement échangé nos corps. Et, croyez bien que je m'en mord les doigts, j'ai décidé de ne rien changer à tout ça. Sauf que là, il faut vraiment que je récupère mon corps.**

**-Donc, toi, tu serais... Drago Malfoy?**

**-C'est ça!**

**-Inconnu au bataillon...**

Là ce fut au tour de Drago de bloquer sur la remarque... Lui, inconnu? Et bah bordel... bref**.**

**-C'est pas très grave,pour l'instant ce qui compte c'est d'envoyer un message au professeur Dumbledore pour l'avertir de la situation.**

**-Et... tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même?**

**-Vous imaginez un peu sa réaction si je lui écrit « Bonjour professeur, c'est Drago Malfoy, je vous écris à partir du corps d'Harry Potter! »... il va pas bien le prendre je crois. Mais si ça vient de vous, il ne pourra faire autrement que de venir.**

**-Oui c'est vrai... bien je vais lui écrire un message alors.**

**-Merci. Vous auriez deux feuilles de papier pour moi? J'ai des gens à prévenir aussi.**

Mrs Figg lui apporta de quoi écrire et le temps qu'elle rédigeait après que Drago lui ait tout bien expliqué, lui s'occupait d'avertir d'autres personnes.

_Chers Père et Mère._

_Je sais très bien qu'à la fin de la lecture de cette lettre vous allez avoir deux réactions: vous demander pourquoi une telle farce, puis vous mettre en colère. Sachez que c'est tout à fait normal._

_Bien, je vous suggère de vous assoir et je vous prie de me croire sur parole, ceci n'est pas un canular, ce serait de très mauvais goût._

Drago leur expliqua à eux aussi l'histoire, l'estomac au bord des lèvres par crainte de sa punition qu'il savait pharaonique.

_Voilà, vous savez tout. Je le redis encore, ceci n'est en rien une plaisanterie. La personne qui dors dans ma chambre depuis le début des vacances n'est autre qu'Harry Potter._

_Mais maintenant je réalise l'ampleur de ma bêtise et je vous demande de bien vouloir vous rendre ce soir, à 18h au 4 Privet Drive. Le professeur Dumbledore sera là pour nous aider à tout remettre en ordre._

_J'implore votre clémence et votre pardon._

_Votre fils **unique** qui vous aime_

_Drago Lucius Malfoy_

Il plia le parchemin puis prit le second.

_Potter_

_J'ai envoyé une lettre à mes parents en leur expliquant tout._

_Ne cherche pas à comprendre, s'ils te posent des questions, tu leurs dit la stricte vérité. Ils ne te tueront pas puisque je leur ai bien certifié que c'est moi et moi seul qui avait eu cette idée saugrenue._

_Tu iras avec eux sans faire d'histoires, c'est compris?_

_J'ai demandé à Mrs Figg d'envoyer un message à Dumbledore pour l'avertir de la situation et le faire venir aussi chez ton oncle et ta tante._

_Ne cherche pas à esquiver tout ça, j'ai des comptes à te rendre! Me faire épouser ma meilleure amie! Mais tu n'es pas un peu fou? En fait si, t'es complètement cinglé mais je t'avoue que j'ai toujours eu l'espoir qu'un jour tu guérisses ne serait-ce qu'un peu histoire de me faciliter la tâche lors de cas comme celui-ci._

_Bref, fais ce que mes parents te diront, nous règlerons cette embrouille avec eux, ton oncle et ta tante ainsi que Dumbledore -et ton abrutie de cousin difforme mais ça, on s'en fiche-_

_Si tu t'enfuis, je te retrouve, je t'écartèle et ensuite je me fais une écharpe avec tes tripes._

_Drago Lucius Malfoy_

_PS: Et je ne plaisante pas._

Voilà, tout était prêt. Les 3 messages partirent et Drago regagna la maison des Dursley, la rage et la peur au ventre.

Quelques heures plus tard au Manoir, ce fut une Narcissa aussi blanche qu'un linge qui tapotait doucement le bras d'un Lucius, lui, rouge d'une colère contenue. Il souffla un bon coup. Se releva tranquillement, donna à sa femme un baiser passionné en lui disant qu'il avait des affaires à régler.

**-Evite de le tuer, mon chéri.**


	5. Comme une lueur d'espoir

Vraiment navrée pour l'attente ! Mais voici la suite.

.

.

Sagement assis sur le grand lit de son rival de toujours, Harry attendait que la foudre s'abatte sur lui. Et elle ne tarda pas.

_Toc toc_

**-Oui?**

Ne prenant pas la peine de se présenter, Lucius entra dans la chambre et s'avança directement vers le lit. D'une main impérieuse, il invita Harry à se lever. Celui-ci, après un temps d'hésitation, saisit la main du chef de famille pour se voir tiré avec force.

**-Aïe!**

**-Je pense que nous avons des choses à nous dire, monsieur Potter.**

**-Ah, je vois que... que vous avez reçu la lettre... **

**-En effet, oui.**

**-J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié la ligne qui est supposée dire que je n'y suis pour presque rien et que c'est votre fils qui...**

**-Oui, Drago a tout bien spécifié, mais j'ai quand même des choses à vous demander. Suivez-moi.**

Lâchant le poignet d'Harry, Lucius repartit au salon où Narcissa les y attendait encore.

**-Asseyez-vous.**

**-D'... d'accord.**

_Oh Merlin... Oh merlin! OH MERLIN!_

-**Hum... de quoi voulez-vous parler, Monsieur?**

**-J'aimerai savoir pourquoi, par l'amour de Merlin, avez-vous fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide, par exemple.**

**-Votre fils ne vous a pas expliqué? Enfin à moi, il m'a dit que je n'aurai pas à subir votre colère... et tout et tout ?**

**-Drago m'a effectivement dit que c'était lui qui avait eu cette idée, seulement, mon cher, une décision comme celle-ci s'est forcement prise à plusieurs. J'imagine bien que vous n'êtes pas resté dans le corps de mon fils sans rien dire. Je me trompe?**

**-Non... en effet on s'est mit d'accord.**

Craignant la suite des évènements, Harry pria fort pour que quelqu'un le sauve de cette situation.

**-Chéri, ne soit pas dur avec lui, ce sont encore des enfants.**

_Mais on a 16 ans tout de même! Majorité sexuelle et tout hein! Mais c'est vrai qu'on est encore siiii fragiles! Narcissa, faites-moi donc un câlinou!_

**-Nous irons ce soir chez ces... moldus et nous arrangerons ça. Bien, tu peux remonter dans ta chambre, Harry.**

**-Une minute, Narcissa, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui.**

**-Si, tu en as fini.**

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre plus longtemps, Harry fila dans « sa » chambre en quatrième vitesse et y resta toute la journée.

Du côté des Dursley, une tête brune en pagaille s'agitait dans le salon.

17h55

_C'est bientôt l'heure..._

**-Mais que fais-tu, mon garçon?**

17h56

_Vite, vite VITE! Pourquoi elle avance pas plus vite cette fuckin' aiguille hein? Elle veut ma mort c'est ça? Garce va!_

**-Harry, ton oncle te parle.**

17h57

_En plus j'ai toujours pas eu de réponse du côté de Dumbledore... _

**-Tu vas user le tapis à tourner en rond comme ça! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend?**

17h58

_Et s'il ne venait pas?_

_**-Harry! Ça suffit maintenant! Veux-tu bien cesser ta comédie!**_

17h 59

_Et s'il était vraiment partit aux Caraïbes?_

**-J'avais bien dit que cet enfant était totalement barge!**

18h00

_On va bien voir! Mère, Père! Me voilà! _

Crac!

**-AAH!**

Alors que l'affreuse pendule sonnait 18h, 4 silhouettes se dessinèrent dans le petit salon des Dursley, faisant crier d'effroi la tante Pétunia.

**-Qui... qui êtes-vous? Répondez?**

**-Père! Mère!**

Drago se précipita, à la vitesse convenable pour une excitation Malfoyenne, vers sa mère qui se ficha bien d'enlacer le corps d'Harry.

**-P... père, mère? Mais enfin, mon garçon! Tu sais bien que tes parents sont morts! A moins que...**

Une lueur dans les yeux, l'oncle Vernon demanda à Monsieur Malfoy, toute sa peur envolée.

**-Vous êtes ses parents adoptifs? Oh, Pétunia, c'est merveilleux!**

**-Navré de briser votre délire, monsieur...**

**-Dursley, mon cher Lucius, Vernon Dursley.**

**-Hum, merci Monsieur le Directeur. Je ne suis nullement le père adoptif de monsieur Potter. Je suis le père de Drago ici présent dans le corps de votre neveu.**

Moment de silence.

**-Pardon?**

Le chef Malfoy eut un rictus méprisant.

**-J'imaginais bien que vous ne seriez pas aptes à comprendre. C'est comme je vous le dis. Nos deux garçons ont malencontreusement échangé leurs enveloppes charnelles. Seulement, comprenez bien qu'un Malfoy ne peut vivre autre part que dans le Manoir Malfoy dans le corps d'un Malfoy. Vous saisissez?**

**-Et bien... ma foi, oui...**

**-Parfait. Donc, Dumbledore, voulez-vous bien procéder au changement, s'il vous plait? J'aimerai avoir une discussion privée avec mon fils au plus vite.**

**-Oh, mais pensez bien que cela ne se fait pas en un tour de baguette, Lucius.**

**-Combien de temps vous faut-il?**

**-Et bien le temps de faire venir Severus et de préparer la potion...**

Vernon Dursley se leva de son gros fauteuil et s'avança prudemment vers les deux hommes, tandis que Pétunia observait de loin la scène, posant de temps à autre son regard sur la magnifique robe bordeaux que portait Narcissa.

**-Severus? Qui est-ce encore que celui-ci?**

**-Le maître des potions à Poudlard, mon cher.**

Ce que venait de lui apprendre le directeur fit frissonner le gros homme.

**-Le maî...maître des otions! Ha! Ha! Elle est bonne celle-là!**

Mais il fut le seul à rire... Il redevint pâle et retourna s'asseoir. Lucius reporta son attention sur le directeur.

**-Bien, je me charge d'aller le chercher sur le champs.**

Sur ces mots, il transplana ce qui laissa, une fois de plus, l'oncle Vernon pantois.

**-Et bien, que d'aventures! Harry, Drago, venez donc vous asseoir et racontez-moi en détails.**

Comme ils s'exécutaient, Narcissa poursuivit son exploration visuelle des lieux avec attention. Le remarquant, Pétunia s'approcha d'elle mais le regard mitigé de défi et de dégoût que lui lança la blonde la refroidie. Elle tenta cependant.

**-Hum, je peux savoir ce qui vous intrigue autant?**

Narcissa leva un sourcil intrigué. Comment cette pauvresse osait-elle lui adresser la parole? Mais tout de même, elle avait reçu une certaine éducation.

**-Je me demandais simplement comment vous pouviez vivre dans un endroit aussi confiné...**

**-Confiné?**

**-Confiné, oui, étroit si vous préférez... je veux bien que vous ne soyez que de simples Moldus, mais tout de même, nous parlons la même langue que je sache.**

En temps normal, la tante Pétunia aurait répondu avec fougue, mais le fait que la blonde fut une sorcière lui fit se taire.

**-Je... nous avons pourtant une demeure raisonnable. Une des plus grandes du quartier même!**

**-Et bien... j'aimerai vous voir au beau milieux de notre manoir, vous sauriez ce que « grand » représente.**

Il y eut un temps de pause.

**-Non en fait, je préfère vous savoir dans votre demeure plutôt que dans la mienne. Je tente du mieux que je peux de garder mon intérieur pur. Pour mon fils, vous comprenez.**

Elle se retourna vers Harry, Drago et le directeur qui papotaient encore.

**-Oh! Vous êtes donc tombés sur cette boîte! Peeves me l'avais dérobé et je n'avais pas le temps de la lui reprendre. Ho ho ho.**

Narcissa s'approcha de la table et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils dans le corps du Survivant. Les deux garçons semblaient dépités par le ton si léger de leur directeur.

**-Vous êtes vraiment sûr que mon fils pourra retrouver son corps?**

**-Comme je l'ai dit à votre mari, bien sûr. Mais il me faut pour cela avoir l'aide de Severus.**

**-Il manquait plus que ça.**

Harry venait de s'effondrer dans ses bras en soupirant. Que Rogue soit au courant était vraiment LA chose dont il n'avait pas besoin. Il allait lui rire au nez allègrement en lui crachant qu'il était un idiot accomplit. Par contre, Malfoy, lui, il allait lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'il ne serait pas marqué à vie par cette transmission d'âme.

**-Que la vie est mal foutue.**

**-Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, mon garçon. -l'oncle Vernon sortait de sa torpeur-**

**-Veuillez surveiller votre langage, Harry.**

**-Je m'appelle Vernon, chère Madame.**

**-Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse, Monsieur. Et je ne suis pas votre "chère Madame", pitié ne me dégoûtez pas plus.**

Bien qu'amusé de voir son oncle se faire rabaisser de la sorte, par une femme qui plus est, Harry se défendit quand même.

**-Oh, je vous prie de m'excusez, _très chère Madame_ – il fit une pauvre révérence- je voulais dire que la vie était fichtrement difforme!**

**-Ne vous moquez pas de moi... je suis en mesure de vous faire bien pire qu'un transfert d'âme.**

**-HOP HOP HOP!**

Gros silence. Il était tout de même rare de voir un Malfoy se lever en sursaut en criant quelque chose d'aussi brusque... qui plus est dans le corps d'Harry Potter.

_Oh bouse... c'est pas bon, le corps de Potter commence à déteindre sur moi._

**-Mère, je te rappelle qu'il est dans MON corps... alors ne fais rien s'il te plait. **

**-Mh... il est vrai qu'il serait fâcheux de t'abîmer pour si peu, mon chéri...**

**-Merci.**

**-J'attendrai qu'il ait récupéré son corps.**

**-QUOI?**

**-Que tu es vile, Mère.**

Les deux Malfoy se regardèrent en ricanant. Harry face à cette scène s'en trouva apeuré.

**-Non sérieusement, vous devriez pas faire ça. Me voir me marrer comme ça c'est flippant.**

**-Toujours à se plaindre à ce que je vois, Monsieur Potter...**

Trop concentré sur la mère et le fils, Harry n'avait même pas remarqué que Lucius Malfoy et le professeur de Potions étaient arrivés. Celui-ci s'avança vers le corps d'Harry et lui attrapa le menton.

**-Et bien, nous avons du travail... **


	6. Ligués contre nous!

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je sais, je sais… DESOLEE ! Vraiment, si je pouvais changer un trait de mon caractère, ce serait ce côté lunatique qui me force à passer d'une chose à l'autre sans l'avoir terminée, car je ne compte plus le nombre de fic inachevées… Mais il faut que je termine celle-ci, alors je m'y attèle avec ce nouveau chapitre !

Voici donc la suite de la désastreuse aventure de nos deux sorciers !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Surpris par l'intervention de leur professeur, Harry et Drago ne bougèrent pas jusqu'à ce que le corps d'Harry se lève et serre l'homme dans ses bras.<p>

**-Tonton…**

Prit au dépourvu, Severus ne su que faire, il fallait dire que la situation était assez dure à analyser. De un, il s'était retrouvé dans une maison moldu sans vraiment le vouloir, de deux, on se serrait contre lui, de trois, c'était son neveux Drago dans le corps de son élève honni, Potter et de quatre, celui-ci venait de l'appeler « tonton », ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait… il lui fallait un verre.

Doucement, il posa une main sur sa tête devenue brune. Bien qu'il soit dans le corps d'Harry, jamais Drago n'aurait ce genre de comportement, ou alors il devait vraiment être désespéré.

**-Tout va bien, Drago ?**

L'interpellé releva la tête.

**-Tout va bien Drago ? Tout va bien Drago ? Mais bien sûr que non ça ne va pas ! Je veux retrouver mon corps, je veux partir d'ici, je veux retourner au Manoir, je veux retrouver ma vie !**

**-Ne fais pas l'enfant, Drago ! **siffla Lucius Malfoy**. C'est entièrement de ta faute si tu es dans cet état, vous auriez dû aller voir Dumbledore sur le champ au lieu d'avoir cette idée… ridicule. Passer un mois chez des Moldus, non mais que t'es-il passé par le crâne ?**

**-C'est bon, pas la peine de me parler comme ça, c'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais fait d'erreurs!**

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Drago se détacha de son parrain, horrifié. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de parler de la sorte à son père.

**-Je suis désolé, père… je ne voulais pas…**

**-Suffit ! **ragea le blond**. Quel insolent tu fais !**

**-Mais, je te jure, je ne voulais pas dire ça !**

**-Allons, allons, calmez-vous tous les deux. Je pense savoir ce qu'il arrive au jeune Monsieur Malfoy.**

Tous, même les Dursley qui s'étaient repliés dans un coin, regardèrent le vieux sorcier.

**-Harry, s'il te plait, peux-tu marcher jusqu'à ton oncle et ta tante ?**

**-Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ferais-je ça ?**

Il s'était retourné vers le directeur, les bras croisés sur son torse, un sourcil relevé.

**-Par Salazard…**

Les mots de Narcissa ne furent qu'un souffle mais tout le monde les entendit –Vernon Dursley se retenant bien de demander qui était encore ce zouave.

**-Qu'y a-t-il, Madame ? **demanda Harry, comprenant qu'il n'avait finalement pas à faire ce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé.

Mais la jolie blonde ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de poser un regard alerté sur le professeur de Potions.

**-Severus, il faut que tu fasses au plus vite, cela devient urgent.**

**-Je vois ça…**

**-Mais enfin, **s'insurgea Harry**, allez-vous nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?**

**-Ne remarques-tu pas un changement dans ton comportement, Harry ? **demanda Dumbledore.

**-Pas le moins du monde, professeur.**

**-Moi je pense avoir compris. **Souffla Drago.

Il jeta un regard vers son ex-lui-même puis soupira en s'asseyant de nouveau sur sa chaise.

**-Je suis…je suis en train de prendre la personnalité de Potter et lui la mienne, c'est bien ça ?**

Harry et lui regardèrent alors le vieux sorcier avec un air qui implorait que Drago ait tord. Mais le sourire désolé que leur adressa Dumbledore confirma les craintes du blond qui prit sa tête entre ses mains.

**-C'est pas possible… je refuse de devenir comme lui ! De devenir lui !**

**-Oh, voyons Malfoy, n'en fait pas tout un plat !**

**-Quoi ? Potter, je n'ai pas passer 10 ans de ma vie à apprendre les règles de politesse, de convenance et j'en passe pour finir par ne plus savoir me tenir droit et parler comme un charretier. **

**-Quand m'as tu entendu parler de la sorte ?**

**-Oh mais tout le temps ! Tu ne te rappelles pas la fois où…**

**-Assez !**

Cette fois, ce fut la voix grave de Rogue qui les stoppa.

**-J'ai vu ce que je devais voir, je m'en vais maintenant, j'ai une longue potion à préparer. Au revoir Albus, Lucius, Narcissa. Quant à vous deux, cessez vos enfantillages.**

La seconde d'après il transplanait.

**-Bon, et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait de ces deux garçons ?**

L'oncle Vernon venait de parler après ce long moment d'absence, toujours aussi choqué de voir quelqu'un se tirer de sa maison aussi … magiquement .

**-Et bien, Monsieur Dursley, **lui répondit le directeur**, je pense que nous allons vous les laisser le temps que Severus prépare la potion.**

**-Hors de question !**

Ce furent quatre voix qui lui répondirent.

**-Professeur, j'aimerai que mon fils rentre au Manoir. Même sous l'apparence de Monsieur Potter il reste quand même mon garçon.**

**-Ma mère a raison, **renchérit Drago**. Il **_**faut**_** que je rentre chez moi.**

**-Et nous, nous en avons déjà bien assez avec Harry ! Qui que vous soyez, monsieur, je ne vous permet pas de faire loger chez moi des gens comme il vous plait. **S'écria l'oncle Vernon.

-**Sachez, Monsieur**, répondit calmement Dumbledore**, que c'est moi-même qui vous ait apporté Harry quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé. J'ai donc déjà fait loger chez vous quelqu'un comme il me plaisait.**

Quant à la quatrième personne à avoir protesté, Harry, il ne dit rien. Il avait dit ça par pur réflexe, enfin, par pur réflexe Malfoyen. Car Harry en lui-même savait bien qu'il devrait rester là.

**-Je vais couper court à tout ceci.**

Tous regardèrent Lucius.

-**Après avoir parlé de la situation à Severus, il ma confié que la potion prendrait environ 3 semaines pour être préparée. Je propose que Drago et Monsieur Potter passent une semaine ici, en guise de punition pour leur comportement idiot, et les deux autres semaines au Manoir**.

L'oncle Vernon s'avança vers Lucius avec un air mauvais.

-**Dites-moi,** Monsieur je-ne-sais-qui-et-je-m'en-fiche, **si pour vous, laisser votre fils ici est comme une punition, pourquoi ne pas le laisser les 3 semaines ?**

L'aristocrate leva un sourcil indigné.

-**Sachez, Monsieur, que bien que je sois particulièrement en colère contre Drago, je ne veux certainement pas sa mort. Une semaine sera bien suffisamment éprouvante pour lui.**

L'oncle Vernon ne su quoi répondre.

-Pour ce qui est de Monsieur Potter, reprit l'aristocrate, il me semble préférable qu'il rentre avec Drago les deux autres semaines. Cela sera plus facile pour Severus et moins dangereux quant à la protection de notre secret.

**-Voilà qui est tout à fait exact, Lucius. Puis-je cependant ajouter ma touche personnelle à cette histoire ?**

Suite au silence, le directeur continua.

**-Je voudrais, non, je veux, que messieurs Malfoy et Potter rédigent un journal de bord durant ces trois semaines. **

QUOI ?

**-Une fois les trois semaines achevées, ils devront me les envoyer.**

**-Mais pour quoi faire ?**

**-Mais pour mettre un sourire sur le visages de vos camarades qui seront avec vous deux en septième année, monsieur Malfoy.**

… Ok, pour une vie gâchée avec le sourire, votez Dumby !

**-Et bien**, dit Lucius**, nous vous les laissons donc. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir.**

Narcissa n'eut pas le temps d'embrasser son fils que déjà le blond lui avait prit la main et avait transplané.

**-On se revoit à la rentrée, vous deux.**

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demie-lune puis il disparût à son tour dans un _pop_ sonore, laissant les Dursley, mais surtout Harry et Drago comme des ronds de frites.

* * *

><p>Oui bon ok c'est pas très long mais bon, c'est la suite quand même :D han pitié, tous sauf les tomates, j'y suis allergiques! (haaan non, ne me dites pas que ça vous a donné encore plus envie de m'en jeter ...)<p>

On se voit au chapitre prochain (soit d'Under my skin, soit des Patrouilleurs)

Bises

Hachii


	7. Le Lundi au Soleil ou presque

Le Lundi au Soleil…enfin, pas vraiment.

Mot de l'auteur : j'ai conservé les appellations « le blond » pour Draco et « le brun » pour Harry sinon c'est la galère.

* * *

><p>POV : Draco<p>

_Une semaine… je dois passer une putain de semaine avec cet abrutit congénital de Potter et sa tarée de famille moldue dans un ignoble quartier moldu cerné par toute une horde de moldu pouilleux… si mon anniversaire n'était pas passé depuis plus d'une semaine, j'aurai demandé une grosse corde, un tabouret poli et une bonne poutre bien solide._

Draco était assit sur le lit d'Harry, le dos courbé, et n'en avait pas bougé depuis maintenant une demie-heure, les yeux perdus dans le vide. A côté de lui, Harry ne savait pas que faire. Il lui semblait qu'une conversation déclencherait une violente dispute et que continuer à se taire de la sorte plongerait le blond dans un coma peut-être irréversible.

Il tenta l'approche qui lui semblait la meilleure, à savoir attirer l'attention de Draco sur quelque chose en rapport avec le monde magique.

-**Hum, je vais m'occuper de mon Eclair de Feu, tu veux m'aider à le polir ?**

Le visage du blond, dont les traits étaient restés aristocratiques malgré le début de changement de personnalité, se tourna vers lui, la mine encore plus triste qu'il y a trente secondes.

**-Polir ton balais ? Ton balais avec lequel tu fais du _Quidditch_ ?**

**-C'est ce pour quoi c'est fait, oui.**

**-Mais ici, _tu ne peux pas_ faire de Quidditch, parce qu'_ici c'est interdit_, parce qu'ici _ON EST CHEZ DES MOLDUS_ ! Tu veux me plonger en dépression ou quoi Potter ?**

Harry replia le bras qu'il avait tendu vers son balais. Bon ok, mauvaise idée…

_Non mais il est malade ? Il veut que je saute par la fenêtre ou quoi ? Et puis j'ai faim ! Qu'on m'apporte à manger, par Salazar ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis coincé dans le corps de cet empoté et que je prends peu à peu sa personnalité que je n'en reste pas moins un Malfoy ! ET ON N'AFFAME PAS UN MALFOY !_

D'un bond, il s'était levé et avait quitté la petite chambre, laissant là un Harry les bras ballants. Celui-ci ne réagit que lorsque le bruit caractéristique de 'la marche qui grince' s'éleva.

**-Malfoy ! Oh putain…Malfoy ? Où tu vas?**

Il lâcha un « _bordel _» pour la forme puis se mit à sa poursuite. Quand il le retrouva, il se stoppa net. Draco se tenait là, devant le réfrigérateur, son regard à présent vert fixant avec intensité la porte.

**-Malfoy… qu'est ce que tu attends ?**

**-Que la porte s'ouvre.**

**-Ah…tu sais, même si je ne remets pas en cause tes talents de heu… de télékinesiste, les portes moldues s'ouvrent avec les mains. Ou alors elles sont électriques mais pas pour les frigos et…**

**-Oh mais la ferme, triple andouille !**

_Triple andouille ? Je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire ! Bon sang Potter, je me met à utiliser tes expressions moldues à deux livres… NOOOON même mes unités de mesures changent ! Noises, je voulais dire Noises !_

D'une main rageuse, Draco empoigna la porte du réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

_Victoire ! Bon alors, qu'est ce que ça contient les heu comment il a appelé ça ? Des « free-go »? Bref, aucune importance. Oh, ça je connais, c'est une salade… mais bon à 20h passées c'est pas d'une salade dont j'ai besoin, ou alors d'un champ entier ! Qu'est ce que…_

**-Potter ?**

**-Malfoy ?**

**-C'est quoi ce truc ?**

**-Quoi ? Oh ça c'est du…**

**-Attend, non stop, je me corrige. _Qu'est-ce que cette chose ?_ Voilà, c'est plus moi, dit comme ça. Tu disais donc ?**

Harry bloqua sur son comportement une seconde puis se dit simplement que le blond voulait tout bonnement essayer de retarder le plus possible le transfert de personnalité.

« _Ma foi, à son aise_ » pensa Harry «_ …et je pense que je devrais faire de même si je veux arrêter de parler comme si j'avais avaler toute la collection de Racine_ . »

**-Ça s'appelle « Coca-Cola », c'est une boisson gazeuse. Tu veux goûter ?**

**-C'est bon au moins ?**

**-Chacun de nous a ses propres goûts, personnellement, je trouve cela fort plaisant.**

**-…**

**-…**

**-…il faut vraiment que Severus finisse la potion.**

**-On est que Lundi… Lundi de la première semaine qui plus est.**

**-Ouais, bref. Donc c'est bon. Je prends ça alors plus…heu, et ça ?**

**-Des hamburgers. C'est bon aussi mais atrocement gras. **(1)

**-Rien à faire de la grassitude **(2)**, répliqua Draco, tant que ça me cale le bide !**

**-…**

**-… je vais me peeeendre !**

**-Mais non, mais non… tu t'y feras sûrement.**

**-Et si je m'y fais pas ? Hein ?**

**-Et bien, cela me fera rire.**

Harry afficha un regard narquois qu'il effaça bien vite, son visage exprimant immédiatement la surprise.

**-Wow, c'est ça que ça fait alors ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Et bien, tu sais, quand tu fais ce regard « je suis l'héritier Malfoy, écrase-toi ». Celui que tu me fais au moins une fois par jour.**

**-Oh… bah, j'ai la classe au moins. Je me l'auto-confirme !**

Harry esquissa un grand sourire alors que Draco devant lui le lui rendait. Celui-ci prit les hamburgers qu'il regarda tourner dans le micro-ondes, puisque Harry lui avait dit qu'il fallait les faire chauffer, avec un air halluciné.

**-Excellent ça !**

**-Certes, c'est bien pratique.**

Harry prit assiettes, couverts et serviettes ainsi que deux verres et ils remontèrent dans la chambre.

**-Au fait, Potter, où sont tes moldus ?**

**-Ils sont partis au cinéma puis au restaurant. Ils avaient besoin d'une bonne dose de « non sorcier » après ce qu'il venait de se passer.**

**-Ah, ok,** répondit le blond sans demander ce qu'était le "cinéma". **Heu, bon alors, comment ça se mange ?**

Draco dans le corps d'Harry venait de montrer un des quatre hamburger.

**-Tu peux le manger soit avec les couverts soit avec les doigts. Honnêtement, c'est mieux avec les doigts ! Beaucoup de moldus disent que ça leur donne meilleur goût.**

Harry laissa filer un petit rire.

-**Comme si les couverts y changeaient quelque chose.**

Draco en prit un d'une mains et y mordit dedans.

**-Hum ! C'est super bon !**

**-N'est-ce pas ?**

Harry sourit. Il trouvait ça à la fois drôle et étrange de se voir lui-même en train de découvrir ce qu'était un hamburger. De son côté, Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée.

_C'est marrant de me voir agir comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être tellement… proche de cet hamburger ! …Non mais n'importe quoi ! Potter putain, tu me fais vraiment penser n'importe quoi !_

**-Oh, Malfoy, tu veux voir quelque chose de drôle ?**

**-Ça dépend, c'est quoi ?**

**-Quelque chose que les moldus font pour s'amuser entre amis parfois.**

Sans attendre la réponse de Draco, il partit dans le couloir et revint deux minutes plus tard avec une sorte de tube dans la main.

**-Regarde, c'est des « Mentos », c'est des bonbons moldus. Mon cousin en a toujours dans sa chambre.**

**-Et, c'est ça le truc drôle ?**

**-Non, non. Viens avec moi.**

Il prit la bouteille presque pleine de Coca puis alla vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit.

**-Regarde, mais recule-toi quand même un peu. Voilà et maintenant, place au show !**

Il ouvrit la bouteille et y plongeât vite quelques pastilles. Tout aussi vite, il la laissa tomber alors que le contenue fusait déjà.

Il y eut un gros _paf !_ puis la bouteille remonta et Harry la rattrapa tant bien que mal à bout de bras. Alors que le liquide noir crachotait encore, il se tourna vers Draco et explosa de rire face à ses propres yeux exorbités.

**-Haha ! Si tu voyais ta tête !**

**-Eh Oh ! C'est_ ta_ tête, je te rappelle !**

Mais Harry était toujours agité par son fou rire.

**-Et tu dis que les moldus font ça pour s'amuser !**

**-C'est drôle, non ?**

**-C'est du gâchis surtout ! Mais oui… ouais au fond c'est marrant ! Comment ça se fait ?**

**-C'est chimique, les composants du bonbon réagissent avec ceux de la boisson et pschiiit !**

**-C'est dingue !**

Harry continua à lui expliquer un peu plus ce que faisaient les moldus pour troper l'ennui** –« La marre-elle ?- Non, la marelle, c'est un jeu d'enfant dans lequel tu vas de la terre au ciel en sautant sur tes pieds- Mais on ne peut aller jusqu'au ciel en sautant, Potter, c'est impossible !- c'est un jeu pour enfants Malfoy, un peu d'imagination, que Diable !- **jusqu'à ce que la fatigue tombe sur eux. Mais un problème apparût.

**-Il n'y a qu'un seul lit par contre, Malfoy…**

**-Et c'est un lit simple…**

**-Y'a pas d'autres solutions, à moins que tu ne dormes par terre mais je doute que…**

**-Comment que _je_ dorme par terre ? _Tu_ vas dormir par terre oui, c'est moi l'invité ici !**

**-Hors de question !**

C'est pourquoi ils optèrent pour le système O -"O" comme "On va pas se faire chier longtemps".

**-Pousse-toi un peu !**

**-Mais c'est toi qui est de mon côté Potter !**

**-N'importe quoi, on avait dit au milieu du traversin !**

**-Oui justement, t'en as les trois quarts !**

**-Oh puisque c'est ça, je te tourne le dos, tiens !**

Ils eurent du mal à s'endormir ainsi chahuté l'un par l'autre, mais leurs inconscients avaient dû trouver un compromis durant leur sommeil car quand les premiers rayons du Soleil percèrent à travers la fenêtre encore ouverte le lendemain matin, Draco était à moitié couché sur Harry tandis que la jambe de celui-ci était entrelacée aux siennes.

* * *

><p>(1) Oui, CocaHamburger… super original de ma part hein !

(2) non les enfants, "grassitude" n'existe pas! juste que bon, je fais des néologismes, c'est tout u_u

Petite review pour m'encourager à faire la suite ?


End file.
